When DBZ meets Sonic
by BlackDragon13
Summary: If you've ever wondered what it'd be like if the DBZ gang play and interact with the blue blur himself, read this fic. Please, R&R. NO SWEARING IN REVIEWS!
1. Default chapter

When DBZ Meets Sonic ************************************************************************ Hello, this is BlackDragon here with my first ever fanfic. That's right, my first, and definitely not my last. I hope you enjoy it! :-D ^_^ ************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Saiyan boys hooked on the blue hedgehog  
  
It was a clear blue-skied day a month after the threat of Majin Buu. Trunks had invited Goten over to spend the night, and Trunks was excited to show Goten something.  
  
Gohan was flying with Goten over to Trunks' house on his way to Videl's house and the two boys landed in front of the large house with the Capsule Corp. sign on it. "Have a good time Goten," said Gohan as his little brother rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal Bulma, the middle aged woman with blue hair.  
  
"Hey there Goten, Gohan," Bulma said happily. "Trunks is in the living room Goten." Goten ran inside to the living room to find Trunks.  
  
"So, what's this amazing thing that Trunks wanted to show Goten?" Gohan asked Bulma curiously. "When Trunks called, he seemed really excited."  
  
"Well Gohan, do you want to see what it its?"  
  
"Umm.. Sure, Videl's not expecting me for another half hour so I guess I can take a quick glance," said Gohan as he walked past Bulma, who closed the door after Gohan. Gohan walked through the large hallway till he came into a large living room with many pieces of furniture. Gohan looked around and noticed a few new decorations. "Hey, Bulma, I thought Vegeta wouldn't allow any more decorations like these."  
  
"Well, Vegeta finally gave in," said Bulma happily. "He couldn't stand it if I asked him any more."  
  
Gohan thought as he walked over to Goten and Trunks and noticed them looking excitedly at a purple cube on the floor in front of them that had something plugged into one of the four inputs. The cube had three buttons on the top, two were purple, the other was gray, each had small letters by them, one the purple ones saying "OPEN" and "RESET", the gray one saying "POWER". "What the heck is that, Trunks?" Gohan asked confusedly.  
  
Trunks turned to face Gohan, "It's called a Game Cube." Trunks had a wide smile on his face.  
  
Gohan stilled was confused, "What does it do?"  
  
"You can play video games on it," said Trunks even more excitedly. "Look at the games I have!" Trunks grabbed three Game Cube disk cases and handed them to Gohan.  
  
Gohan looked even more confused, but he looked at the pictures on the covers, noticing that they all had a blue creature on the front. The covers had the words on them saying "Sonic Adventure DX: Directors Cut", "Sonic Adventure 2: Battle", and "Sonic Mega Collection". "Sonic?" Gohan asked Trunks even more cofusedly.  
  
"Sonic's SOOO COOL," Trunks said as he started to do a little dance and Gohan and Goten stared. "Sonic is the fastest hedgehog in the world, and he's blue!!!" Trunks flew around the room at a very fast speed as Gohan and Goten turned their heads to try and stare at Trunks as he sped around the room even faster. After a minute, Trunks stopped lapping around the room.  
  
"And you think I'M weird?" Goten said as Trunks landed. "I don't see what would be so great about a stupid blue rodent."  
  
**BlackDragon: just because I had Goten say Sonic's stupid, doesn't mean that I think that. Sonic is the greatest! ^_^**  
  
Trunks rounded on Goten, "HOW DARE YOU CALL SONIC A STUPID BLUE RODENT!¿!¿!"  
  
**BlackDragon: GO TRUNKS!!!!!**  
  
"Well, I gotta go, behave yourself Goten," Gohan said as he headed toward the door. Gohan headed for the exit of the house when he came across Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta, how's it going?" Gohan asked as Vegeta grabbed a towel off of the table in the hall and wiped off sweat.  
  
"I wish Bulma hadn't bought Trunks that STUPID cube and those games about that STUPID HEDGEHOG!" Vegeta said angrily. "Now Trunks is bugging the heck out of me by going around the house singing 'Sonic is the greatest, Sonic is the best'. It's rather annoying."  
  
**BlackDragon: YOU SUCK VEGETA!!!!**  
  
"Well, I wish you luck in keeping your nerves Vegeta," Gohan said as he backed away, knowing that Vegeta was getting angry. Gohan ran for the door as Vegeta started toweling off sweat again. He went outside and took off for Videl's house.  
  
*Later that day, inside the living room*  
  
Trunks and Goten were playing Sonic Adventure 2: Battle against each other in race battle mode. Goten was starting to get as good as Trunks, who was already very skilled after playing for hours in the three days he'd had the Game Cube.  
  
"YAY!!!! I'm WINNING!!!!" Goten exclaimed happily. "GO SHADOW, GO!!!!" the two boys were playing the city escape level and Goten played as Shadow.  
  
"Shut up Goten," Trunks said irritably. "I beat you most of the time anyway." Trunks started another round of battle but played the rail race level.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!" Goten said angrily. "You know I stink at this level Trunks!" But Goten decided to stop there because he'd never win the argument.  
  
Bulma walked in, "It's time for dinner boys."  
  
"But mom!" Trunks whined  
  
"I'm not hungry," Goten said. But his stomach said, "FEED ME STUPID!!!!" Goten jumped up and hit his head on the ceiling. "MY STOMACH TALKED!!! AH!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, the battle progress stopped and Sonic's head popped out of the TV, "It means 'Go eat some chili dogs' Goten"  
  
"WOW!!!!" Goten said as he rubbed his head, "Sonic talked to me!!!"  
  
Trunks stared at Goten with a worried expression. "Goten," Trunks said slowly as though talking to a mentally challenged person, "Sonic- is- a- video- game- character. He's- not- real. Sonic- can- not- talk- to- you- directly."  
  
Sonic's head popped out of the TV again, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'NOT REAL'!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"AAAHHH!!" Trunks jumped and hit his head on the ceiling too. "I'm going crazy too!" Trunks had his hands pressed to the sides of his head.  
  
Sonic turned from Trunks, who was hitting the side of his head with his palm as though trying to knock something out of his ear, to Bulma. (Whistles like someone would to a hot girl) "Wow, you're pretty." Bulma stared at Sonic as though he were the strangest thing she'd ever seen, which is probably true. "Even though you're old, you look like a twenty- seven-year-old."  
  
Bulma's face turned redder than a stop sign. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME OLD!"  
  
Sonic just ignored her and turned to Goten, "And I heard you call me a stupid blue rodent earlier, but I forgive you because you actually like me."  
  
Goten shook his head.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean Goten?" Sonic asked slowly.  
  
"I like Shadow!" Goten laughed.  
  
Sonic hung his body over like a tired. "Everyone likes Shadow.." he muttered. "Shadow has all the fans, all the guys wanna be him, and all the girls want to be WITH him.."  
  
Goten walked to the TV and placed his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "I was just kidding," Goten said with a wide smile.  
  
"YAY!!!!" Sonic did a little happy dance.  
  
Goten followed Sonic in the happy dance, trying not to jump high so he wouldn't hit his head.  
  
"I'M NOT OLD!!!!!!!!" Bulma shouted at Sonic, who had finished a ten-minute happy dance. "I'LL TEACH YOU LITTLE RODENT BOY!!!!" Bulma flung her hand out to grab Sonic, but he jumped away and stood on a piece of the background in the Rail Race level.  
  
Goten's stomach rumbled again, "I'm hungry.."  
  
Trunks grabbed his stomach too, "I am too.."  
  
"Well," Bulma said as she took her eyes off of Sonic, "let's go eat then."  
  
"What are we having?" Goten said as his stomach rumbled again.  
  
"Chili Dogs," Bulma said in an offhand tone.  
  
Sonic jumped out of the TV, "I WANT CHILI DOGS!!!" Bulma just glared at Sonic. "I was kidding when I said you're old, you're young."  
  
Bulma's face lightened at this, "Ok, Sonic, you can come have Chili Dogs with us. Just don't annoy Vegeta."  
  
Sonic stopped, "Who's Vegeta?"  
  
"He's my dad," Trunks said proudly.  
  
"Hey, does he like my games?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Ummm... no.. he's never played them." Trunks said cautiously.  
  
"And He can shoot energy blasts out of his hands," Goten started explaining, "so be careful not to tick him off." Goten was walking backwards with Trunks and looking at Sonic. "And so can Trunks and me. Look." Goten haled up his hand and powered up an energy blast and let it die down and not shoot it.  
  
Goten and Trunks sat down at the table on either side of Sonic as Bulma placed a huge plate of hundreds of very meaty Chili Dogs on the center of the round table. Trunks and Goten grabbed about twenty at first as Sonic grabbed ten. The two Saiyan boys ate at the Chili Dogs very fast, Sonic eating just as fast.  
  
Vegeta walked in and saw Sonic eating Chili Dogs with Trunks and Goten, "WHAT THE HECK IS A GIANT BLUE HEDGEHOG DOING AT THE TABLE!?" Vegeta grabbed Sonic by the neck and started to strangle Sonic.  
  
BlackDragon: "Knock it off Vegeta!!"  
  
Vegeta dropped Sonic on the ground. "Who the heck are you," Vegeta demanded as he looked up at the ceiling where BlackDragon was secretly hiding in.  
  
BlackDragon in angry tone: "I'm the author of this fanfic, and I suggest that you stop trying to kill the cool blue hedgehog, or face the consequences."  
  
"And what are you going to do?" Vegeta said snottily.  
  
BlackDragon: "I'll turn you into a chicken."  
  
"I'd like to see you try," Vegeta said even more rudely.  
  
BlackDragon: "You asked for it!" **turns Vegeta into a white chicken with black feathers on top.**  
  
Vegeta, now as a chicken, ran around the dining room, clucking and flapping uselessly.  
  
BlackDragon: "Ah, now to reveal Vegeta's true self." **smirks and changes Vegeta into a donkey** "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Sonic jumps onto Vegeta's back, "Time to go to the Grand Canyon!"  
  
BlackDragon: "Well, I think Vegeta's had enough. Let's see if he's learned his lesson." **still smirking, BlackDragon turns Vegeta back into Vegeta**  
  
Sonic falls toward the ground, but a cushion appears below him as if by magic to break his fall. "Thanks BlackDragon due," Sonic said as he looked up toward the ceiling.  
  
"If it weren't for that darn author guy, I'd blast you into oblivion.. Stupid Hedgehog.." Vegeta mumbled.  
  
BlackDragon: "I heard you say that Vegeta. Do you want to become an insect next?"  
  
"Ok, Ok, I get the point," Vegeta said irritably.  
  
Trunks, Goten, and Sonic started eating Chili Dogs again. After half an hour, and two-hundred-fifty Chili Dogs between the three, (Goten and Trunks ate 100 each), Goten, Trunks, and Sonic went back into the living room.  
  
Sonic walked back to the TV and started going back into it and turned to the two boys, "Well, I got to go back to my world. Too bad I can't stay longer, but." Sonic cut off the sentence.  
  
Goten started to cry quietly. Trunks stepped forward, "are you going to come back again?"  
  
"I'll see what I can do. Until then, see ya," Sonic finished getting back into the TV and tried to land on a rail, but missed. "AH!!!!! HELP ME!!!!"  
  
Back in the kitchen  
  
Vegeta finished his Chili Dogs. He belched, "Good Chili Dogs Bulma."  
  
BlackDragon: "Hey Vegeta, aren't you gonna say 'excuse me' for belching like that dude?"  
  
Vegeta cursed under his breath. "Fine," he said loudly, "excuse my rudeness."  
  
BlackDragon: I **grins mischievously**  
  
Back in the living room  
  
Goten and Trunks started to play Sonic Spinball on the Sonic Mega Collection. After playing Sonic late into the night, the two Saiyan children fell asleep on different couches.  
  
************************************************************************ So, end of Chapter 1. I hope you like it, and please review. And if you don't like the story, tell me, and I'll improve. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2: Trunks and Goten meet more So...

When DBZ Meets Sonic ************************************************************************ Here it is, the second chapter!!! I hope you like it, this time, there'll be even more surprises! A/N: I forgot this last chapter; I don't own DBZ or the 'Sonic the Hedgehog' series. On with the fic! PS: I had to change the title on the list so it would match what I've put for the actual fic. Sorry if you had trouble finding it. ************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: Trunks and Goten meet more sonic characters.  
  
* The day after Trunks and Goten meet Sonic.. *  
  
Trunks woke up at 10:30 AM and tried to wake Goten up, but a failed attempt. Goten just stirred on the couch and mumbled stuff about Sonic. Trunks raised his eyebrows. Trunks thought as he headed for the kitchen.  
  
Trunks was just getting some cereal out and pouring it into a large salad bowl when his Grandma walked in rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Hello Trunks," His Grandma said sleepily. "How do you like your Game Cube?"  
  
Trunks finished pouring milk onto his cereal and turned to his Grandma, "You gotta try it out Grandma!" Trunks put the milk back into the refrigerator and grabbed the large salad bowl of Cocoa Puffs and headed for the kitchen door, "Come on," he said to his Grandma.  
  
Trunks set the bowl of Cocoa Puffs on the floor and sat down in front of the couch with his cereal. His Grandma sat down on the couch. Trunks reached over to his video games and took Sonic Mega Collection out and put in Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. Trunks turned on the Game Cube, and before the title screen even pops up, all the Cocoa Puffs were gone. Trunks started playing the hero story, showing his Grandma how to play the game.  
  
After half an hour, Trunks' Grandma stood up, "Well, Trunks, I'm glad you like your Game Cube." With that, Trunks' Grandma left the living room.  
  
An hour later, Goten woke up and watched Trunks playing as Sonic in the Chao world. "Ooo!" said Goten as he stood up and got closer to the TV. Trunks was taking a Chao into the classroom and Goten heard the little song of the Chao. Goten stood up and did a little dance that he named 'The ritual dance of the Chao'.  
  
After about another hour or so of Goten and Trunks playing Sonic, Krilin and Android 18 stopped by, bringing along their little daughter Merin.  
  
Vegeta answered the door after 18 rang the bell. "Hey there Vegeta," said Krilin.  
  
"Hi," Vegeta said shortly, and quite rudely.  
  
BlackDragon in taunting tone: "Oh Vegeta.."  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes and cursed under his breath again. Then he opened his eyes and said false-sweetly, "Hello, Krilin, Android 18, and their ever-so-cute daughter Merin."  
  
Krilin, who hadn't heard BlackDragon, looked shocked at Vegeta's odd tone. "Are you feeling all right Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes, I'm feeling just peachy," he said with a false-smile. "Please, come inside, I believe that Bulma's in the kitchen," he said as the three walked inside. "And little Merin may go into the living room, if she wants to see Trunks and Goten."  
  
BlackDragon: **has a video camera to his eye** "This is priceless." **grins**  
  
Krilin and 18 went into the kitchen and visited with Bulma, while Merin went into the living room to see Trunks and Goten.  
  
Trunks showed Merin Sonic, and Merin became very interested. After three hours of playing Sonic in the living room, Trunks headed for the bathroom. He came back a minute later and saw that Krilin and 18 were telling Merin it was time to leave.  
  
"Hey Krilin, 18," Trunks said as he sat back down on the couch. "Before you go, wanna learn about Sonic?"  
  
"What's Sonic?" 18 asked curiously.  
  
"Wow! Sonic!" Krilin said excitedly. "I thought that Sonic was done with. I haven't played a Sonic game since the Sega Genesis became obsolete."  
  
Trunks started showing 18 and Krilin Sonic Adventure 2, and after a while, Krilin was amazed.  
  
"Wow," he said in awe. "How'd they make the graphics so good?"  
  
"I dunno," Trunks said simply. "But it's awesome!"  
  
"Yeah," Krilin said happily.  
  
After a few hours of playing Sonic, 18 became hooked. Trunks' stomach rumbled and he went into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a huge tray of food.  
  
After Trunks, Goten, Krilin, 18, and Merin ate all the food, 18 stood up. "I think we should get going," 18 yawned. "It's about Merin's bed time anyway."  
  
Merin was sleeping on the couch and Krilin picked her up. "See you two later," Krilin said to Goten and Trunks.  
  
"Bye," 18 said as she reached the door.  
  
Trunks and Goten waved bye to Krilin and 18.  
  
*In the kitchen where Vegeta and Bulma were..*  
  
Vegeta was tipping his chair onto one single leg while Bulma was washing the dishes. Vegeta belched very loud again.  
  
BlackDragon: "VEGETA!!!!"  
  
Vegeta fell backwards and hit his head on the floor. "What is it this time?!" Vegeta yelled at the author.  
  
BlackDragon: **sighs** "You're being rude once again, you stupid, arrogant, thick headed... oh forget the names. Time to become some stupid animal." **thinks for a moment as Vegeta starts to run for the kitchen door.**  
  
Vegeta reached the door, but he'd become a white ferret with black stripes.  
  
BlackDragon: "Wait a minute... Bulma, if Vegeta's your husband, how come you're not trying to stop me?"  
  
Bulma set a clean plate on the drying rack, "Two reasons," she said as she leaned against the counter. "A: Vegeta deserves it. B: I'm not going to try and argue with a guy who's got powers that could end my life now."  
  
BlackDragon: "Cool." **starts making Vegeta-the-ferret bounce around the kitchen. And it goes on like this for a while.**  
  
*Back in the living room..*  
  
Trunks and Goten were facing each other in Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, when the background froze and Sonic started talking to the two boys again. "Hey guys," Sonic said with a grin. "Is it OK if I come back into your world?"  
  
Goten nodded excitedly, Trunks said, "Sure".  
  
"SWEET! I hope you don't mind, but I've decided to bring a few friends along," Sonic said as he jerked his head toward a group of animal people behind him.  
  
"Hold on a minute Sonic," Trunks said as he stood up to go to the kitchen and ask his mom. Trunks walked into the kitchen and almost got hit in the head by the bouncing ferret. "What the.?" Trunks said as he jumped to side to avoid getting hit by the ferret.  
  
BlackDragon: "Oops, sorry about that Trunks" O_O  
  
"It's OK," ^_^. "Mom, can I have a group of friends over?" Trunks asked as he turned away from BlackDragon.  
  
"How many?" Bulma asked as she tilted her head to avoid getting a face full of Vegeta/ferret.  
  
"Umm... I don't know," Trunks said as he tried to think how many people he saw behind Sonic. "But they're friends of Sonic's."  
  
The Vegeta/ferret: 0_0 "NOOO!!!!"  
  
BlackDragon: ** O_O** "HOW'D HE SPEAK?" **throws Vegeta into wall headfirst very hard**  
  
**BlackDragon: I was just thinking of a reason to knock Vegeta out ^_^**  
  
Vegeta/ferret: X_X  
  
Bulma stared at the knocked out ferret for a moment and turned to Trunks, "Sure."  
  
Trunks hugged Bulma. "Thanks mom!" ^_^. Trunks ran back into the living room. "My mom said yes Sonic."  
  
"Cool," Sonic said as he punched the air in triumph. "Come on guys." Sonic got out of the TV followed by the group of people.  
  
Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Rouge got out of the TV and stretched. Sonic stepped forward, "This is Amy," he said, pointing to a pink hedgehog.  
  
"YAY!!! SONIC INTRODUCED ME FIRST!!! ^_^" Amy shouted happily. "THAT MEANS HE LIKE ME!"  
  
"Ack!!!" Sonic said as Amy started to hug him. "LET ME GOOOO!!!!!!" Sonic threw Amy off of him and into the wall. "Continuing.. This is Knuckles," he pointed to a red echidna. "Tails," pointed to a brownish- orange fox with 2 tails. "Rouge," pointing to a bat. "And Shadow," pointing to a wicked looking black hedgehog.  
  
Goten's eyes were wide open in fear. "AGH!!!!" Goten screamed after a moment of staring. "WHY'D YOU BRING SHADOWN AND ROUGE!? THEY'RE EVIL!!!!!"  
  
The whole Sonic gang fell backwards except for Sonic, and Amy, who was in a crumpled heap against the wall X_X. Sonic smacked his forehead. Sonic thought. Sonic walked over to Goten and Trunks, "Well. this is going to ruin the ending of the game for you. but, Shadow and Rouge become good in the end."  
  
Goten shrugged, Trunks said, "Cool."  
  
Goten looked down at the floor as though ashamed of something. "Sorry I startled you guys.." Goten muttered.  
  
"Guess what Trunks, Goten," Sonic said, suddenly excited.  
  
"What?" Goten and Trunks said in unison.  
  
"The whole gang here can stay the entire night here," Sonic said as he started rocking on his feet. "If it's OK with your mom and dad, that is."  
  
"Let me go ask," Trunks said as he ran back to the kitchen. Trunks came into the kitchen to find his dad sitting warily at the kitchen table, While his mom continued washing the dishes. "Hey mom, can Sonic and his."  
  
"NOOOO!!!" Vegeta interrupted.  
  
BlackDragon: "VEGETA, IF YOU WEREN'T A MAJOR CHARACTER TO THE DRAGON BALL Z WORLD, I'D CHOP OFF YOUR HEAD!!!"  
  
Vegeta glared at the ceiling and blasted it, making a teenage boy in black clothes and a black dragon mask fall to the floor. Before he hit the floor, he made a cushion appear under him to break his fall. ".wish I could do that." Vegeta muttered under his breath.  
  
Trunks stared at the guy in the black outfit, "Who are you?"  
  
"They call me BlackDragon," Said the boy in black.  
  
"I can see why," Trunks said with a laugh. ^_^  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FREAK!!" Vegeta yelled at the author.  
  
"LET TRUNKS FINISH HIS QUESTION ABOUT SONIC AND HIS FRIENDS!!" BlackDragon yelled.  
"I know exactly what he's gonna say," Vegeta said. Then in a very bad impersonation Trunks voice, " 'Hey mom, can Sonic and his friends stay the night tonight?'"  
  
BlackDragon pulled out a paper packet that read 'When DBZ meets Sonic: Chapter 2' and flipped the pages and read to himself. Then he looked at Vegeta, "How'd you know that?"  
  
"I'm his father." Vegeta said.  
  
"Of course they can Trunks," Bulma said sweetly.  
  
Vegeta leapt from the chair, "NO WAY BULMA!"  
  
BlackDragon rolled his eyes, "Are you EVER gonna get what I'm trying to teach you Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta rounded on BlackDragon, "Don't you even think about it.."  
  
BlackDragon raised his hand to face Vegeta, "I'm gonna make you a ferret again!" And with that, Vegeta was a white ferret with black stripes again.  
  
Trunks decided it was his time to leave for the living room, "Thanks mom. Hope you get over your Sonic-phobia dad!" Trunks bolted for the living room. "My mom said it's OK."  
  
All the Sonic gang, including a now conscious Amy cheered. "Party!!" they all cheered in unison.  
  
Trunks turned to Goten, "Hey Goten, I thought you were supposed to go home today."  
  
"My mom called today while you were playing Sonic and she said I'd have to stay for ten more days starting tomorrow," Goten said happily.  
  
"YAY!!" Trunks said. Together, Trunks and Goten did their happy dance that ended in an unsuccessful fusion dance.  
  
The Sonic gang, Trunks, and Goten listened to some music and chatted and Trunks and Goten got to learn stuff about the Sonic gang that isn't in the games.  
  
After an hour, the living room door opened and in came a bouncing ferret followed by BlackDragon.  
  
Sonic got up and ran over to BlackDragon, "Hey dude!" suddenly his tone was switched to dazed, "Wow.. Look at the bouncing ferret. pretty.." Sonic's eye contact was on the bouncing Vegeta/ferret.  
  
After an hour, Vegeta was turned back to himself and BlackDragon made him get to know Sonic and his friends, under close observation, of course. Soon, Vegeta's mood toward Sonic changed from hating, to actually liking.  
  
"Wow," Vegeta said with a boy-like smile on his face, "you saved the world numerous times without even needing super powers like flying and energy blasting?"  
  
"Well," Sonic said earnestly, "I did need the Chaos Emeralds a few times, and I did need to go super."  
  
"You have a super form?" Vegeta asked curiously. "Do you have Saiyan blood?"  
  
"What blood?" Sonic asked, very confused as to what a Saiyan was.  
  
"That's what I am," Vegeta said proudly. "I am the prince of all Saiyans."  
  
BlackDragon was sitting next to Sonic, and he laughed at the 'prince of all Saiyans' remark. "Not much is there to be prince of, is there Vegeta? And you should REALLY be the king of all Saiyans, since you're dad's dead."  
  
"Hmmm.." Vegeta thought for a moment. "I guess you're right.. But 'Prince of all Saiyans' sounds better than 'King of all Saiyans'. And I don't think you have the right to change my title because you don't own the Dragon Ball Z show."  
  
"I guess you're right," BlackDragon said with a laugh.  
  
"Hey," Trunks said to BlackDragon, "how come you always wear that mask? Why don't you take it off?"  
  
BlackDragon was taken aback, "I'm a member of a group that allows me to be the author of this whole. thing. And I have to keep my true identity a secret so the Russian spies don't find me at home and slit my throat."  
  
Everyone in the room except BlackDragon and Sonic: O_O  
  
"Russian spies aren't after you." Sonic started but BlackDragon waved his finger threateningly, ".'re pizza."  
  
BlackDragon grinned mischievously under his mask.  
  
The party went on late into the night, and finally, at 5:00AM, everyone fell asleep all over the floor or on the furniture. ************************************************************************ Well, now we're through with Chapter 2. Hey, that rhymes ^_^. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the first. Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3: MeSsEd Up ChApTeR

When DBZ Meets Sonic ************************************************************************ Here it is, Chapter 3. SoRrY fOr ThE dElAy. What awaits Sonic and co. when the next DBZ character drops by Trunks' home? Read and find out! ************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: MeSsEd Up ChApTeR  
  
The morning went by with the Sonic gang, the two half-Saiyan boys, and Vegeta sleeping. About 2:00 in the afternoon, Shadow woke up and started to play 'Sonic the Hedgehog 3' on 'Mega Collection'. After a minute, Shadow yawned and turned off the Game Cube. "The faker's OLD games aren't as good as he says they are." Shadow said to himself as he went to the kitchen and got some Frosted Flakes. Shadow sat down at the table and put a spoon full of the oh-so-frosted cereal in his mouth. O_O "WOW, THEY ARE GRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAT!"  
  
Amy walked into the room and rubbed her eyes, "'Morning Shadow."  
  
Shadow swallowed his second spoonful of cereal and turned to Amy, "It's 2:05 in the afternoon Amy."  
  
"Whatever," Amy yawned. "I always consider whatever time when I wake up as the morning. And if it's afternoon, I consider it morning for ten minutes."  
  
-_- "You're a freak Amy.." Shadow said dully. "Especially because you like the faker."  
  
Amy put Shadow into a headlock, "HOW DARE YOU CALL SONIC A FAKER YOU STUPID TEST TUBE FREAK!!!"  
  
BlackDragon walked into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar from the counter. "Shadow..." BlackDragon said in a you-should-know-better-by- now way. "You should know better than to call Sonic 'faker' in front of Amy."  
  
"Help... Me.." Shadow gasped as the parts of his face not covered in black fur turned purple.  
  
"But," BlackDragon said with a grin, "this is better than WWE."  
  
"HELP.. ME.." Shadow said, the black fur on his face actually draining of color, turning gray.  
  
"Let go of him Amy," BlackDragon said, suddenly strict.  
  
"NEVER!!!" Amy shouted. "HE CALLED MY SONIC A FAKER!!!"  
  
"LET GO OF SHADOW!" BlackDragon yelled.  
  
"NO!" Amy screamed.  
  
"Help. me." Shadow gasped as his eyes rolled back into his head.  
  
"AMY, LET HIM GO RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!!!" BlackDragon bellowed.  
  
Amy turned her back to BlackDragon and her head turned backwards, her eyes rolled back into her head, and the white was bloodshot. "NEVER!" Amy said like a possessed person. "I SHAL HAVE HIS SOUL!"  
  
O_o BlackDragon pulled a cross out of his pocket and held it toward Amy. "DIE DEMON DIE!" The demon in Amy screamed as though being burnt at the stake and Amy's body dropped to the floor. X_X  
  
Shadow stood, swaying, for a moment then fell to the floor on top of Amy. X_X  
  
BlackDragon finished his granola bar and walked back to the living room and played Sonic Adventure DX. BlackDragon unlocked the first mini- game and started playing it while everyone else slept. As BlackDragon beat the mini-game, Vegeta woke up.  
  
"I wanna play," Vegeta said quietly as he sat next to BlackDragon.  
  
"Sure," BlackDragon said as he handed Vegeta the Game Cube controller to Vegeta.  
  
As Vegeta played Sonic Adventure DX, his cheeks became rosy and he had a big, boy like grin on his face, and his eyes were sparkling with glee. BlackDragon looked at Vegeta with his eyes wide in humor.  
  
"Dude," BlackDragon said slowly to Vegeta, "it's just a game."  
  
"Shut up whoever the heck you are," Vegeta said like a zombie.  
  
'Uh-oh... I must've over done it with the bouncing ferret act.. The owners of DBZ are gonna kill me.' BlackDragon thought. BlackDragon waved his hands in front of Vegeta's face. Vegeta didn't blink.  
  
The rest of the people woke up one by one, and Trunks was trying to yank the Game Cube controller away from his dad, but it didn't budge. After a half hour of Trunks yanking on the controller, the doorbell rang. No one answered the door, and whoever was at the door rang over, and over.  
  
After twenty times of the bell ringing, a loud voice sounded, yelling "ANSWER THE BLIPPING DOOR YOU MORONS!!!!"  
  
"Hey Vegeta," BlackDragon said as he stood between the TV and Vegeta. "Aren't you going to answer the door?"  
  
"Get out of my way," Vegeta said zombie like again and pushed BlackDragon away.  
  
"Fine," BlackDragon said as he headed for the hallway, "I'll answer the door." BlackDragon pulled open the door to reveal Goku, who was playing the 'Power Puff Girls' game on the GBA.  
  
Goku noticed that BlackDragon had opened the door and quickly put away his Game Boy. "AH!!! MONSTER!!" Goku screamed like a little girl when he noticed BlackDragon's realistic mask. "KILL THE MONSTER!!!" Goku yelled like a brave soldier.  
  
"NOO!!!" BlackDragon yelled as Goku powered up the Kamehameha Wave. "I'm not a monster."  
  
Goku let the energy blast die out and he straightened up and had a sudden smile upon his face, "Good enough for me! So, who are you, monster-looking- dude-that's-not-a-monster?"  
  
"I'm the." BlackDragon started to say he was the author of the fic, but decided to freak out Goku. "I'm Kid Buu, I've come back to life, and I'm going to kill you all!"  
  
Goku clapped his hands to the sides of his head and screamed like a little girl again and fainted X_X. BlackDragon zapped Goku in the chest by shooting electricity out of his hands. Goku jumped up and went into his fighting stance. "DIE BUU DIE!!!"  
  
-_-. "... You're so gullible Goku." BlackDragon said dully. "I'M NOT BUU!!!" BlackDragon shouted as he narrowly dodged a punch from Goku.  
  
"OK, good enough for me!" Goku said, suddenly smiling again ^_^. "So, can I come in, Mr.-monster-looking-guy-who-says-he's-not-a-monster-and-then-says- he's-Buu-but-then-says-I'm-gullible-and-that-he's-not-buu?"  
  
".Right.?" BlackDragon said. "Go right on in."  
  
Goku went inside and headed into a room where there was nothing but the villains he'd defeated during the DBZ series in there. Kid Buu was twice as strong as before and all the others were just as strong as Kid Buu.  
  
All the villains: "DIE GOKU DIE!!!!" All the villains do a doggy pile on Goku  
  
BlackDragon walks in, "YAY!!! GWDBZWF (Galaxy Wide Dragon Ball Z Wrestling Federation) !"  
  
All the villains and Goku shoot energy blasts at BlackDragon.  
  
BlackDragon blocked all the blasts with his author-based-magic. "OH!" He said with a laugh. "So you all want to rumble with the big BlackDragon, huh?" BlackDragon jumped in and put Raditz into a figure for leg lock while making himself stronger than Kid Buu. Within seconds, Raditz tapped out. Then BlackDragon took each of the villains out, one by one. Then a referee ran in and handed BlackDragon a platinum championship belt that said 'GWDBZWF Galaxy Champion' "I WIN!!!" BlackDragon ran around the room in triumph.  
  
"So," BlackDragon said to Goku an hour later, after he'd finished the victory laps around the lair of the villains, "Why're you here Goku?"  
  
"I came to bring Goten some clothes," Goku said as he pulled out a gym bag.  
  
'Geeze.. He comes here to give his son a bag of clothes and he ends up in a royal rumble match.' BlackDragon thought.  
  
Goku and BlackDragon entered the living room to find Vegeta out-cold on the floor and Trunks and Sonic facing each other in Sonic Adventure 2. The whole Sonic gang cheered for sonic, except for Shadow, and Goten cheered for Trunks. "GO TRUNKS GO!!!" "GO SONIC GO!!!" Goku walked in and sat down on the couch next to Trunks and leaned in front of him.  
  
"Hey there, Trunks!" Goku was in the way of Trunks' view of the TV.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY WAY GOKU!!!!" Trunks yelled in frustration of not seeing what to do.  
  
"Why?" Goku said. "What am I in the way of?"  
  
"I CAN'T SEE THE TV!!!"  
  
"Well, why d'you need to see the TV?"  
  
Trunks didn't answer, he just raised his hand and blasted Goku's head off. BlackDragon moved the headless body of Goku to the corner of the room and used his author powers to make the head come back. Goku jumped up and ran over to Goten.  
  
"Hi there son!" Goku said as he hugged Goten.  
  
"Hi there daddy!" Goten said as he returned the hug to his father. An hour passed of the process of 'Hi there son' and 'hi there daddy' and the hugging and Goku and Goten broke apart.  
  
"Here's the clothing that your-witch-like-mother-who-bosses-me,- who-is- actually-the-strongest-man-alive-but-is-still-pushed-around-by-her,-told-me- to-bring-to-you." Goku said as he thrust the gym bag into Goten's arms. "Now, I must go and leave so that I may be pushed around be my wife some more. BYE ALL!"  
  
Goku left the house. The whole room erupted into applause.  
  
Trunks stood up and kicked BlackDragon in the shins, "WHY'D YOU HAVE TO BRING THAT BIG IDIOT BACK TO LIFE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Well," BlackDragon said as he rubbed his shins, "The owners of DB/DBZ/DBGT told me that I had to return the people back to them all alive and the way that they were. And they're gonna kill me because I obviously overdid the bouncing ferret act on your dad there, and as a result, totally messing his brain up."  
  
"Oh, OK." Trunks said as he sulked away.  
  
And the day went on, and things got weirder and weirder for the group of the Sonic gang and the DBZ characters. The events that happened were too strange for me to repeat, so I won't even try. After more and more strangeness, and about 10,000 chilidogs, the Sonic gang prepared to leave.  
  
"Bye guys!" Trunks, Goten, and BlackDragon said as the Sonic gang climbed into the TV, Vegeta still lying unconscious on the floor. after Sonic and co. entered their world again, BlackDragon turned to Trunks, "What happened to Vegeta?"  
  
"I knocked him out," Trunks said in an off-hand tone.  
  
"Oh," BlackDragon said, "fine by me."  
  
And the three fell asleep right then.  
  
************************************************************************ Sorry I had to end it like that readers, but it took me at least 2 weeks to finish this chapter. I guess that's what a mix of writer's block and summer school can do. But I hope you liked it anyway. No, I was never high when writing this chapter. ^_^  
PS: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
PSS: if you review, DO NOT SWEAR! 


End file.
